Longing for the sun
by deathskeith
Summary: He wanted the quite life with the one he loved...And he would have it.
1. Longing For The Sun

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**I've been dying to do this for a while now. Hope you like it!**

**This is mostly told from Sasuke's point of view by the way!**

* * *

Sasuke smiled as the sun shined down onto his pale skin, making him feel warm and at ease. He slammed his car door shut after he had changed out of his business suit. He wore now a simple blue shirt and jeans and exchanged his shiny black shoes for white walking sneakers. Stuffing his keys into his pocket he started walking down the deserted dirt road.

Tall grass swayed in the wind, and he watched it as he walked. Enjoying the breeze as it moved through his hair, he breathed in deep, taking in the country air.

"God, I love it out here. So much better than the city," he said softly, smiling.

He walked further down the road before he spied a man driving a wagon. He ran up beside the cart and waved at the driver.

"Excuse me, are you heading for Tanzaku Market?" the raven asked. The old man blinked at him before raising a hand to his ear.

"Eh? What was that sonny?" he wheezed out, sounding like his age.

"Are you heading for Tanzaku Market?" Sasuke repeated, a little louder this time. The old man nodded and fixed his sun hat from the movement.

"Why yes I am, need a lift?" he offered, motioning to the back to his cart full of vegetables. There was a bit of room at the back for someone to sit. Sasuke thanked him and waited for the cart to pass so he could jump in the back. They arrived in town about half an hour later, and Sasuke jumped from the cart. His feet automatically took him to where he needed to go. People all over were buying groceries or tools. He heard a pair of women by a basket stand talking and laughing, holding their children's hands. Rows of stands full of eager people to sell yelled into the air. They showed off their healthy crops or fish, zealous to sell. Sasuke by passed them all and looked for the stand he wanted. He smiled when he spotted it and walked over to it.

The person arranging the peaches on the display had his back to Sasuke. The raven smiled as he snuck up on the person. He quietly but quickly grabbed the other round the waist and put his face in the back of their neck.

"Miss me sunshine?" he breathed into cornflower hair, inhaling the smell of peaches and grass.

The body he held jolted and tried to turn around while not dropping the peaches he had.

"Sasuke, you jerk you almost made me spill my display!" the blond yelled, starting to flail. Sasuke laughed as the other turned and pouted at him, hands firmly on his hips. After about a minute, the pout turned into a breath-taking smile. He walked up to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck.

"I'm glad you came early. I was really starting to miss you," he whispered; face buried in a pale neck. Sasuke returned the hug and carefully cradled the blond to his body.

"I wish I could be here all the time. I'm sick of being away from you Naruto," he said back, kissing his hair. The blond pulled backward after a minute and smiled.

"So, want to buy a peach?" he asked, holding up the juicy morsel. Sasuke laughed and held his love by the hips, looking at him up and down.

"I already have one."

At the end of the day, Sasuke and Naruto walked together to the blonds' home. Naruto lived a half-mile away by foot and liked it that way. The country where they were was very rural, a house was only seen about every five miles of each other. Large farms filled with cows, and sheep took up most of the fields. Corn swayed as it grew and the sight was amazing in the middle of the day when people came to pick.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's fingers as he carried a small grocery bag with his other hand. Naruto smiled softly at him, eyes shining as he carried the other bag. They finally turned from the dirt road and walked down a grassy and slightly muddy path into the woods. They arrived a few minutes later after jumping over mud holes and rocks to a small house. The place was only made up of two rooms, bathroom and semi large joining bedroom, kitchen and den. They stepped on to the creaky porch, and Naruto handed Sasuke the bag, so he could unlock his door. The little place was nearly crumbling and constantly needed to be fixed. Naruto had regularly refused money though when Sasuke offered it.

They stepped through the door and went to Naruto's small table. They sat down the groceries and started to unpack them.

"What do you want for dinner?" the blond asked, reaching for his apron. Sasuke smirked.

"Can I have you?" he asked, settling into a chair.

"Ha-ha, very funny," the blond said. "Burgers it is then!"

Both ate and talked well into the evening as the sun went down. Sasuke didn't feel like walking two miles to his car (like he would have anyway, he had planned on spending the night) and settled down with Naruto in his small basic one-person bed. They snuggled together, and Sasuke buried Naruto deep into his arms.

"Good night love," Sasuke whispered against his lips.

"Night Sasu," the blond whispered back, giving him a light kiss.

* * *

Sasuke called it fate the day he had met Naruto. He just happened to decide to drive along the country side after a miserable day at work. His father had struck his final nerve, and he needed to get away. He was being forced to marry a girl named Karin by his father and her family. Part of the marriage involved a large business deal that involved a multi-million dollar partnership with their companies. The girl constantly got on his nerves and bothered him to no end. She followed him everywhere and tended to glare at any women he talked to at the office, even his secretary.

His brother Itachi had been smart when he quickly married his boyfriend Deidara and moved far away...He was talking about India. Their father had disowned him and told him never to contact them again. Of course though, Sasuke always talked to him via the Internet anyway.

He managed at the end of the day to escape her and his father, got into his sports car and just drove...And drove. And drove...And drove some more.

Drove away from it all . . . The city. His father . . . The company . . . And his soon to be escape less and loveless marriage.

He drove until he saw pasture and smelt cows and sheep. He drove until buildings, and houses turned to barns and silos. He spent the night at an inn that day and watched the sun go down, something he never saw at home because of the tall buildings. The next day, he wandered the small farm town, watching children play and some milking goats and buying feed. He was passing by the fruit stands when he suddenly bumped into someone setting up their display. He sent the person to the ground, peaches going everywhere.

"I-I'm sorry!" The blond said, quickly picking up the peaches. Sasuke bent down and started to help him.

"No, I'm sorry. I was too busy letting my eyes wander to see where I was going," he replied, gathering an arm full of peaches. He held one up to his eyes and smiled lightly.

"These look delicious, do you grow them?" He said, looking up at the blond. He froze when he took in the blonds' features. Crystal blue eyes looked kind and bright, same as the light smile and tint of red in his tan and scarred cheeks.

"Uh, yes, I grow them in my backyard," the blond held out a hand, free of his peaches. "I'm Naruto, by the way. You must not be from around here if you're looking around like a kid at the zoo," he laughed. Sasuke chuckled and took his hand.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Sorry if I'm obvious about it, but I've been in the city all my life. I think it's amazing out here," he said, lightly grasping the blonds' hand. Naruto smiled and beamed at him.

"Wow, really? A city slicker? Here?" He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke huffed and smoothed back his black hair.

"Don't look much like a country bumpkin, do I?" He said, leaning on his hip. Naruto smiled at his posture.

"Nope, you're not tan and your clothes are way too neat," he stated. Sasuke shrugged.

"Say, can I ask you a favor?" He asked. Naruto tilted his head and nodded.

"Sure," he said.

"If I buy a bag of peaches, will you show me around later?" He asked. Naruto pretended to think, letting his eyes wander and his arms full of peaches swing playfully.

"Well . . . Okay, if you insist, then I would be happy to!" He smiled, teeth showing. Sasuke smiled himself and felt his chest flutter.

Sasuke spent the whole evening with Naruto. They went to farms and Sasuke for the first time milked a cow without getting kicked. He loved the feel of the sun at his back and dirt under his shoes. It felt good not wearing a business suit, dress shoes and a tie. When night hit, he knew he would have to go back; he had also become very attached to Naruto. The blond had shown him so much in such a little time.

"Naruto, will you be here the next time I come visit?" Sasuke asked. They were sitting upon a bench in town; sipping coffee and watching the sun go down.

"Of course, I run that peach stand every day. I also live about a half-mile away, why?" he asked, taking a sip of the warming liquid.

"Naruto, I have to admit; you're the first true person I honestly like being around. I want to come back again, will you be here to meet me?" he asked, looking at the blond. Naruto smiled at him and held up his pinky finger.

"I promise," he said. Sasuke smiled and shook pinkies with him.

"Good."

* * *

Sasuke eventually had to return to his hellish life in the city. Karin slobbered over him like a dog, and his father breathed down his neck every second he wasn't married to said dog. He looked forward to the long weekends now. He didn't mind driving three hours in his fast car to see Naruto. He was always careful to make sure no one followed him or knew where he went. This went on for weeks until eventually a month went by. He saw Naruto, spent time with him, ate with him, shopped and laughed. They ran through pastures and some of the blonds' farmer friends let them ride their horses. Some days they would only walk dirt roads barefoot and talk the whole time. It was getting near the point where Sasuke was feeling so much more for Naruto then just friendship or a companion.

Sasuke was in love.

Visiting the country now was, so he could strictly be with the fair-haired. He could tell that the blond really didn't mind either to be in his company. The boy was always smiling and taking him places, running through fields or swimming across the rivers like they were kids.

It was a week now, after he admitted his feelings to himself about Naruto. The golden haired gained the courage to take him to his house deep in the woods. At first, the blond was ashamed of what he lived in, but Sasuke liked it and said so. It was very homey and cute, and the blond had blushed at the compliment.

They ate dinner there that night; Naruto was surprisingly a very good cook. The moon was full that night, and the blond was doing the dishes in his sink. Moonlight played over his face through the window like a reflection from the surface of a cool lake. Sasuke was mesmerized, sitting at the small table, eyes never leaving the blond.

He didn't stop himself when he came up behind Naruto and wrapped his shaking arms around him, body so full of emotions at that point. The blond blushed heavily and laid a wet hand on the ravens trembling fingers, clutched tightly at the fabric at the front of his shirt.

"Sasuke," he had uttered softly, soothingly. "Sasuke . . . " he had said again, voice hitching to the point of sobbing when he bent his head down.

"I love you," his shaky voice had uttered, body trembling violently.

Sasuke whirled him around and captured his lips, kissing him deeply. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back just as much. Both landed on the blonds' small bed, stripping off their clothing on the way across the room.

"I love you too," the raven uttered back before smashing their lips together heatedly.

Sasuke made love to his blond that night.

He watched every play of emotion like he was the audience during a performance. The way the blond breathed and panted, clutching the pillow under his head. How he arched and begged and smelt of peaches and sweat. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes away at how the moonlight lit his avid features. Sasuke had been more than passionate himself, making sure Naruto felt the ultimate of their combined pleasure. He would build up so many times before backing down and listening to the blond's breathy moans as he begs him for finish. He would repeat this process a few more times before they finished together in the middle of the night. He had never in his life felt so complete and whole. Naruto was like the very thing he had been searching for all his life.

Both woke up the next morning and Sasuke had been shocked to see tears in the blonds' eyes. Naruto had been scared that Sasuke felt nothing for him. That he was just a secluded fuck buddy and nothing more out in the country. Sasuke had taken the other into his arms and assured him firmly right there. He stated how he hated his city life and would give it up in an instant to stay here with him. Naruto cried in relief against him. Sasuke confirmed his love by getting on top of the blond and letting pleasure once again surround them.

When the weekend was up, Sasuke swore he would be back again. He has kept that promise every weekend since then. He has been seeing Naruto now for a total of one month (as friends) and six weeks (as lovers); they just celebrated their one and a half month relationship last weekend.

* * *

The weekend was once again up, and Sasuke was forced to go back. He gave Naruto a deep kiss and promised he would be return again next week. He got into his car and drove the three hours back to the crowded city. He drove past everything and arrived in his quiet suburb surrounded by houses that all looked the same. He lived in a semi large two-story house with a fine black top driveway. He was a bit surprised when he saw Karin's car and a moving van in his drive way.

_Wait a minute...Karin and a moving van?_

_Shit!_

Sasuke quickly got out of his car and watched as several men moved furniture and boxes into his house. He raced inside with anger burning in his normally calm eyes.

"KARIN!" He roared, stomping into his front entry way. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!"

The movers looked fearfully at him before scampering away in fear.

"Darling? Oh good you're back, where did you go? I missed you!" A bouncing long haired red head sang, coming up to him from the kitchen. Sasuke was seeing red, and it wasn't because of the girl's hair either. She blinked up at him through her thick black-rimmed glasses like she was the sweetest thing to walk this earth. Sasuke grimaced as she decided to wear a low revealing top that showed off her large breasts. Sasuke could make out the tattoo she had in between her cleavage. Her skirt was too short also, almost showing the bottom of her well . . . Bottom.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he hissed at her, waving an arm and indicating the movers and such. Karin only smiled pleasantly at him, clasping her hands in joy.

"Well . . . " she drawled out like a drunken school girl." Since we're getting married in a few weeks, your father suggested I moved in with you. My family and I strongly agreed, and he gave me your extra house key. I've been packing all night and have been moving in since yesterday. Isn't it exciting dear? Now we are officially a couple!" She cheered and giggled, clapping her hands.

Sasuke was ready to blow a gasket and pop a kidney. He was so mad that he could pass a kidney stone and not even realize it. He was so mad . . . Well you get the idea.

"Who the hell said I would be okay with this? How dare you move into someone's house uninvited and unpack your shit! Who said I was marrying your stupid ass anyway you annoying bitch?" He practically shouted.

Shouted . . . Not screamed . . . He was an Uchiha after all.

Karin put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

"Sasuke Uchiha, in a few weeks I will be the new Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha. You need to accept the fact that I'm going to be your wife. Of course, I'll be living with you and want to start a family. Did you expect me to live by myself after the marriage?" She asked like he was stupid. "Now quit this nonsense and help me move into our bedroom!" She smiled. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"You stay the fuck out of my room. I wouldn't share a bed with you even if it was the cure to mother fucking cancer!"

"Sasuke, don't be bashful. I know it's tradition to wait until the wedding night, but maybe a little pre-marital fun won't hurt," she smiled, voice lowering a bit.

"Are you purely listening to shit you simply wanted to hear? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Sasuke, in his blind anger, grabbed the nearest random box and threw it hard against a wall. The mirror against the wall went crashing onto the floor and Karin, and the movers watched in shock. Sasuke whirled on the nearest mover.

"YOU! Get this shit out of my house or so help me . . . I'll make sure every single one of you lose your jobs and are sued. You understand me?" He spoke, voice low to a venomous hiss. The man hurriedly nodded and so did the others. They quickly grabbed boxes and practically ran to their truck. Karin started tugging on his arm.

"Sasuke, stop this! Why are you trying to prevent the inevitable?" She asked. Sasuke ripped his arm from her grip, making her stumble back.

"Inevitable my ass. Get out, get the fuck out of my house before I call the police for trespassing!" he shouted into her face. Karin's eyes formed tears, and she bit her lip to keep from yelling. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and grabbed her purse on the stand by the door.

"You'll see Sasuke; you'll see that it is pointless. My family has decided and so had yours. We will be married in four weeks, and you will accept me as your wife!" She almost sobbed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sneered at her.

"You and what fucking army. I'll warn you now, marry me, and your life will be a living hell!" he roared back. Karin did let out a sob as she raced to her car and jumped in. She started the engine and peeled out of the driveway, making marks along the road. The movers were quick after that to pack every last box with an angry Uchiha glaring at every step they took. When the job was done, one of them came up to him, shaking still.

"T-t-there all packed!" he stuttered. Sasuke sighed and handed the man some money. He felt a little guilty about yelling at the movers; they were only doing their jobs.

"Take this and never cross my line of vision again," he mumbled, throwing a wad of cash at his face. The man caught it as the front door was slammed into his face. Sasuke watched out the living room window as the moving van also peeled out, leaving more marks on the street. Sasuke sighed and decided to go to bed early. He sneered when he saw some of his drawers open and Karin's clothes hanging out. He took everything and put it in a pile. He then proceeded to put it into a trash bag and put that trash bag into his garbage pales out front.

He smiled when he remembered that tomorrow will be garbage day.

When he was done he went back inside and landed on his bed and snuggled into his pillows.

He needed to buy a dog...A guard dog...A big guard dog, preferably one that would eat a selfish and deranged fiancée with red hair and large cleavage.

* * *

Returning to the office the next day only made things worse for Sasuke's week.

His father had called him into his office after Karin went and blabbed to him about the night before. Needless to say, his father shouted at him until he went hoarse.

"This deal is very important! How do you think this makes me look to our investors? My own son shouting and kicking out his intended fiancée from their home! Do you have any idea how many times her parents called me last night? I have never been so humiliated! You will let her move in, and I don't want to hear any more problems, am I understood? You are still bound to this family and my company! Don't shame me anymore as it is!" His father shouted.

Sasuke didn't answer him back at all and simply walked out.

Fugaku sat on his chair and nervously fidgeted with his fingers. Sasuke was his last hope at a successful deal. He had told no one . . . Especially their stock holders that the company was going bankrupt. This deal with Karin's family was more off a bailout if anything. If Sasuke didn't marry Karin, his company would fall into ruin. He thanked any god that Sasuke stayed. The boy was bound to the Uchiha fortune and legacy, if Fugaku wanted to, he could strip the boy of everything. However, he needed Sasuke since Itachi wasn't around.

The elder boy must have caught wind of his father's plans somehow. He quickly married and pretty much ran when he got the opportunity. Itachi running meant that Fugaku had no choice but to borrow money from private sources which he really regretted. Most of the money was borrowed from the Yakuza which took forever and many death threats to pay back.

Itachi escaped when Fugaku had planned for him to marry into the Haruno enterprise. The company owner was very displeased that Itachi had run out on his marriage to his daughter and ceased all future business deals with the Uchiha empire.

Fugaku took deep breaths and calmed himself. Everything would work out; he guaranteed it.

* * *

Sasuke frowned when Karin was waiting for him inside his office. She smiled at him and walked up to him, grabbing his arm. She was wearing a tight brown shirt and a tan jacket to match her black skirt and boots.

"Sasuke dear, everything is settled right? No more nonsense? I can be moved in by tomorrow if I start tonight!" She smiled. Sasuke took his arm back and went behind his desk.

"Do what you want, you do anyway. If something ever goes wrong you just run to mommy and daddy. So go ahead, move in, but I warn you, you're not going to like it," he said, not even giving her a glance. Karin looked like she as finally starting to lose her cool.

"If you stopped being so difficult, then this could be a happy marriage!" She said, pointing a finger at him. Sasuke looked right at her; his demeanor looked bored and very annoyed.

"I don't love you. Love is what makes a marriage work, moron," he said. He turned back to his computer and ignored her stunned expression. She finally took the hint that the conversation was over and stomped out, scaring employees on the way. Sasuke sighed and reached inside his pocket. A small picture of Naruto looked lovingly up at him, and he smiled at it.

"I wonder what he is doing right now?" he asked himself, logging onto his home screen. He worked quickly for the rest of the day. He even considered taking up extra hours to avoid Karin as much as possible. If he knew her . . . And boy, he did . . . She was already moving her shit into his place. Sasuke made a face at that.

_She better not touch my shit!_

It was getting dark out, and he decided to go home. He said good-bye to some people on the way out and got inside his car. Driving home, he tried not to grimace at the new moving truck in his driveway. It was a different company this time; he figured he scared the other one away. He parked his car and ignored the people as he went into his room. He was a little happy to see that no boxes had been brought into his room. He quickly locked the door and changed into his house clothes. It wasn't a second later when he slipped into his pants that there was loud knocking at his door.

"Sasuke dear, some men need to move some boxes in your room. Can you open the door?" she called through the wood.

"NO!" he shouted. "Bring anything in here and I'm burning it!" He heard Karin whining through the door and after a few minutes, she finally stopped. He heard her ask the men to just leave them in the hallway for now. Sasuke growled and chose to sit on his bed and wait for the she devil to be done. Thinking of ways he was going to survive this hopeless lifestyle; he took out a magazine and began to read to calm his nerves.

It was a few hours later he watched the moving van leave from his bedroom window. He heard movement through the house and assumed the woman was putting things away. He ignored her best he could until he heard her screeching voice from the hallway.

"Sasuke!" She called out, making him cringe. Knocking sounded at his door and Sasuke did his best to ignore it.

"What do you want now?" he called out, finally growing tired at the insistent knocking.

"It's almost dinner time! Do you want to go somewhere?" she asked. Sasuke smirked and laughed to himself.

"Why don't you learn how to cook? Not my money that's going to keep you fed," he called out. More knocking . . . More like pounding could be heard at his door.

"Sasuke, open the door! I want to talk to you in person!" she yelled.

"Too bad!" he called back.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" She yelled out, sounding at least angry now.

"There is a hotel down the road or a couch or two in the living room take your pick!" he yelled. He heard her give a frustrated scream on the other side.

"I am not sleeping anywhere besides by my future husband. Now open this door before I really make it difficult!" She threatened. Sasuke couldn't help but be curious.

"Like how?" he asked, setting down his magazine.

"I'll scream!" She yelled. Sasuke smirked and opened his side draw. He pulled out two little items and sat back to watch the show.

"Go right ahead! I dare you!" He taunted. He heard a final bang of the door before a large intake of breathe. Before Sasuke could hear even a shriek, he slipped the two small earplugs into his head. It was utterly silent for him but horrible for his neighbors. Karin screamed until she thought her lungs would give out. She screamed and screamed and screamed until she was as red as her hair and eyes. Sasuke merely hummed to himself as he flipped through a magazine. He was actually hoping that his neighbors didn't call the cops and think someone was being murdered. He would have to remember to put a sign on his lawn that said, "Warning, screaming banshee lives here. Do not be alarmed."

Sasuke chuckled at that idea. The only thing he did hear was the phone ringing next to him on the end stand. He took one of his plugs out and happily noted the silence. He picked up his phone.

"Uchiha residence," he said.

_"Sasuke!"_ a familiar voice said in anger. Sasuke rolled his eyes, of course Karin had called her father, and she didn't know how to fight her own battles.

"What is it?" he drawled, slumping onto his bed further.

_"What are you doing to my daughter? She sounds very upset!"_ He barked. Sasuke looked at his finger nails . . . The manly way of course, not the girly way; he was an Uchiha after all.

"You mean her screaming like a spoiled brat that doesn't get her way. She only called you because I won't take her out to eat or let her into my bedroom," he replied.

_"Is that any way to treat your fiancée?"_ he asked heatedly. Sasuke shrugged even though the other man couldn't see it.

"Hey, you pushed her off onto someone who doesn't even like her. What did you expect?" he asked the man.

_"You-!"_

Before the man could finish Sasuke hung up on him and pulled out the phone line to his bedroom. Outside the door, Karin was fuming and very pissed off. She clenched her fists and gave the door a final harsh kick before stomping down the hallway. She huffed as she landed on the living room couch and stared at the far wall.

"I don't get it, why does he keep rejecting me? I'm beautiful, smart and great in bed. Men throw themselves at my feet! Why aren't I winning him over? No man is resistant to my charms!" she continued to gripe.

She needed backup and quick!

* * *

The next morning when Sasuke got up, he was wishing it was the end to the week, so he could be with Naruto. It was torture to face all his problems by himself. He once almost begged the fair-haired to come into the city and stay with him a week. The blond assured him that he loved him but would never set foot in the concrete jungle of madness. Sasuke sighed and got up to get ready for work. He made sure that all doors behind him were locked tight to prevent the she devil from entering.

When he finished, he looked himself over and nodded in satisfaction. He was adjusting his tie when he heard a strange sound. It sounded like a grinding sound, and it was very unfamiliar. It hit him and he sighed, opening his door.

Karin froze when the suddenly locked door swung open to an angry Sasuke. He raised his eyebrow when he saw a drill hanging from her hands; she had obviously been trying to screw off his door knob.

"Get any shit on my carpet, and I'll make you pick it up with your face," he threatened, stepping over her and walking down the hall. Karin dropped her drill and chased after him.

"Sasuke, I was thinking we could go out for lunch?" she asked. Sasuke didn't look at her as he grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge and an apple. He had been eating a lot of fruits and vegetables lately. He unfailingly loved the taste of fresh grown and constantly ended up buying and eating young farm produce every time he drove home.

"Can't, I'm working through my lunches to fill my hour quota. I like my weekends long," he said, biting into his apple. Karin wasn't deterred.

"Oh, then we can go somewhere this weekend? How about we go to that new spa in Suna?" she said, flashing her eye lashes. Sasuke frowned.

"Steam makes my skin oily, and I don't need a seaweed wrap thank you," he replied. He was trying to be civil today; he didn't want to take any more aspirin, which messes up your liver if you take it too much you know. Karin stomped her foot.

"Do you want to do anything but work?" she hissed. Sasuke took a sip from his water and another bite from his apple before replying.

"Anything is better than hanging out with you."

With that, Sasuke threw out his apple core and walked past her. He left the house and got to his car to head to work. Karin watched him go, a somber look upon her face. She slammed the front door closed and stomped up the stairs. She grabbed her clothes boxes in the hallway and stomped into Sasuke's room to unpack.

Sasuke worked all day, and his eyes were ready to bleed out of his head. He yawned loudly when he closed his car door and walked up his driveway. He looked up and saw that his bedroom light was on. He sighed and mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen.

_Well, time to burn the house down! I'll never get her stink out of the carpet and walls!_

Sasuke stomped up his stairs and loosened his tie. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his bedroom door.

It was worse than he could have ever imagined.

His nice blue throw blanket was replaced with a hideous fuzzy pink thing. His head board was decorated with more throw pillows then any human would need to sleep with. Karin's clothes were on hangars on the far wall where he normally kept his best business suits. She had done something with the lighting that made it feel hotter than it should have been in a bedroom...Besides when he was with Naruto that is.

What was the worst thing though was what was on the bed. Karin smiled up at him, wearing nothing but a black silk robe that exposed a large portion of her cleavage. She was lying down on her stomach with her legs into the air, chin resting upon her hands.

"Welcome home dear," she smiled seductively at him. Sasuke stared blankly at her before carefully setting down his brief case. Karin assumed he was in aroused shock at his slow movements. "You've been so tense lately darling. I thought we could just stay in tonight and relax."

Sasuke only continued to stare blankly at her. He walked to his dresser and started picking out clothes. He then walked into his closet and grabbed a duffle bag. Karin watched in confusion as Sasuke loaded the bag with clothes. He then slung it over his shoulder and walked through his bedroom door. He turned around for a moment and gave her a bored wave with no emotion upon his face.

"See ya!" he saluted then went out the front door. Karin watched in complete shock as she saw him get into his car and drive away from the window. Karin clenched her teeth and slammed her fist down on the dresser top.

* * *

Naruto used half his day selling at his stand and the other half working at a friend's farm. He asked if he could use the horses this weekend to go riding, and they didn't mind one bit. Naruto was out in the pasture, lying upon his back as a beautiful paint horse lipped his hair. The big animal let out a soft snuff and a playful neigh against his hair. The animal's skin twitched once in a while as the summer flies tried to land there. Naruto reached his hand up and softly stroked the soft nose as the animal let a huff of air escape its nostrils. Naruto let his hands pet from the nose up the jaw and onto the animal's strong bent neck. He laughed when the playful horse started bobbing its head, the light hair of its mane dancing with the breeze.

Naruto smiled at how he remembered Sasuke on a horse. The raven had been nervous at first but adapted well to riding and how to hold on and steer. He looked really happy as he made the horse go faster, the wind through his hair and the smile from his face. Naruto knew that it was at that moment that he had fallen in love. He had never met someone with such a strong passion for the quiet country life. He vaguely wondered how Sasuke was doing in the city. The other had told him of the company he worked for and what he did. The blond had been impressed when he said that his father owned the company. He had been a bit sad though when Sasuke told him of his arranged marriage to a very well groomed girl. Sasuke had such a look of bitterness in his face then. He knew right there that Sasuke must have hated the girl. Hell, who would be happy marrying someone for just business?

The blond sighed and turned on his side, watching as a tiny lady bug crawled across his fingers. He gently brought the digits up and blew on them, sending the little insect on its way and into the wind.

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now?"

* * *

"I don't get it; he is completely un-interested in me!" Karin sobbed at the table. Since all Sasuke did was work, she had decided to invite her friends to lunch to starve off loneliness. She was sitting at a restaurant booth with her friends' Sakura, Ino, and Konan. Karin was dabbing at her eyes with the table napkin as her friends looked at each other.

"So . . . He tried to keep you out of his house . . . He threatened you . . . Threw out your clothes . . . Locked you out of his room and when you finally got into his room, he refused to sleep with you?" Sakura listed, counting off on her fingers. Ino blinked in surprise.

"Wow, he's a tough character," the blond said, flipping her hair out of her eyes.

"Well, no offense, but it is an arranged marriage," Konan piped in, taking a sip from her coffee. Karin was now biting at her napkin, threatening to rip it with her teeth in her wallow.

"It might be arranged but you think he would accept it! I was so happy when the announcement was made. When he heard about it; he disappeared for three days!" She cried into her napkin.

"Maybe he's just not that into you. When my father arranged my marriage, the guy took off, and I haven't heard from him since," Sakura sighed. "Not that I wanted to get married. Face it, we're nothing but business deals in our parent's eyes." Konan and Ino nodded with her. Karin slammed her hands down onto the table.

"He just doesn't get that I can make him happy!" She exclaimed. Ino tilted her head.

"Maybe he has a lover?" She said out loud. Karin turned pale and stood from the table.

"He's cheating on me?" She screeched, causing the people in the other booths to look at her. Ino grabbed her arm and set her back down.

"Well...He ignores you, doesn't want to hang out and doesn't want to sleep with you...Does he disappear almost all the time for long hours?" Konan asked. Karin nodded her head eagerly.

"You know, for the past two months he has! He goes through work like crazy to use up his hours for long weekends. As soon as Friday is over with he jumps into his car and vanishes until Sunday night!" She said. Sakura nodded her head.

"Sounds like he has a lover he is seeing," she said. Karin sobbed louder and hit her head on the table.

"NO! How? How do I stop him from seeing her?" She whined. Ino put a finger to her lips and thought it over.

"Well, you said he disappears every weekend and doesn't come home until Sunday? Why not wreck his car or follow him?" She suggested. Karin sat up quickly.

"I'll get my father's assistant Hidan to do it! He would do anything I asked him to!" She smiled, adjusting her black-rimmed glasses. "He could follow Sasuke, find out who he's with, and then I can threaten the bitch to stay away from Sasuke!" She said happily. Konan and the others looked uneasy.

"You shouldn't threaten the poor thing. She might not even know that he has an arranged marriage," Konan stated.

"Sounds like a love drama to me," Sakura cut in. Karin huffed.

"Regardless! If this woman is the reason that Sasuke can't stand me, then she has to go!" she resolved.

* * *

Sasuke walked through his bedroom Friday after he got home from work. He was chucking Karin's things into the spare bedroom and bagging anything that had to be burned. He packed some clothes in a duffle bag to get ready to leave soon. If he left now, he could be at Naruto's around six. He didn't notice when Karin peaked in and watched as he went through his room and packed his clothes. She stepped out into the open and crossed her arms.

"Where are you going?" she asked, tapping her foot. She knew where he was going, and she was ready for it. Sasuke ignored her and tossed her pink throw at her.

"Get this out of here, it's clashing with my dark wallpaper," he mumbled, zipping up his bag. Karin tried not to blush at what Sasuke was wearing. He wore an ordinary colorless shirt with a cream-colored light jacket over it. He was also wearing a modest pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. All she ever saw him wear was either a business suit or pajamas. He never wore anything casual around her. She felt herself overflow with jealousy.

"Are you leaving for the weekend?" she asked, her voice slightly loud in the good-sized room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Maybe," he answered. Karin didn't budge as he tried to go out the door.

"What if I don't let you?" she mocked. Sasuke's eyes turned hard, and she fought not to quake under him.

"Move," was all he said. Karin shook her head.

"No! You're marrying me, not her! What are you going to do if she found out huh? She would dump you flat!" the red head said. Sasuke only looked at her with a bored face.

"You think I'm seeing someone?" he asked. Karin nodded.

"You're cheating on me, your fiancée, with her!" she accused. Sasuke didn't have time for this; he grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her close.

"What I do and who I love is my business. You're nothing more than a business deal in my father's eyes so move!" He said, pushing her out of the way. Karin yelled at him as he walked down the hallway.

"I'll tell your father about her!" She threatened. She smirked when Sasuke stopped dead and turned to look at her.

"And I'll tell your father about the money you're skimming from him," he replied smoothly back. Karin felt her stomach drop.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" She said, voice trembling. Sasuke smirked as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Oh, you thought I didn't know? Practically, everyone knows about you sleeping with your dad's bank manager," he smiled. Karin went white as her hands turned sweaty.

"And you call me a cheater, hypocrite," he said, turning back around and walking down the stairs. He slammed his front door closed, and it echoed through the house. Karin shakily took out her cell phone and speed dialed a number.

"He's leaving," she said shakily, taking deep breaths.

"Follow him."

* * *

Sasuke smiled as the sunny day beat down on him. He drove down the highway with his window wide open and flowing through his hair. He was lucky that it was around four and traffic wasn't heavy. He would drive for another few miles before he turned off and hit country road for a few more miles. He would be at Naruto's in another two hours.

Something bothered him though. There was this one car behind him that had been behind him for a while now. Most city cars already turned off at the major exits miles back. This sleek dark-blue car had been behind him ever since he left his street. If Sasuke changed a lane, then the blue car would also, staying behind him all through the traffic. He felt something shift uneasily in him, and he made to turn off at the next busy rest stop. His suspicions only became stronger when the navy car followed him in there as well. Sasuke quickly parked his car in the first spot he saw and watched the navy car through his rearview mirror. The car drove a little down the lot and parked a few spaces away. Sasuke casually opened his door and got out of his car. He strolled into the rest stop and made his way to the vending machines. He pulled out his wallet and bought two drinks, one for himself and one for Naruto later.

Sasuke watched as a man came through the doors and quickly made his way to the magazine racks near the mini store. Sasuke felt eyes on him as he put the drinks in his small carrying bag. He then moved to the snack machines. He pretended to decide for quite a while before he decided on a candy bar and a pack of gum. The man behind him only continued to look like he was reading his magazine. Sasuke noted the white hair the man had. He also noticed the suit and fine shoes.

Sasuke decided to do some other things to see if the man was following him. He walked further into the large rest stop and looked to the security mirrors in the ceiling to look behind him. Sure enough the man wasn't too far behind. Sasuke wandered to a few more places in the large rest stop, and the man followed him everywhere. Sasuke scowled and couldn't help but let a certain red head enter his mind. He worked a plan through his head about what he was going to do.

He moved toward the back where the rest rooms were and turned a corner to hide by the phones. He had walked really fast so that hopefully he made the man believe he had to really go into the bathroom. He watched as the man walked to the bathroom door. Sasuke remained hidden behind a phone booth until the man entered the restroom. Sasuke made a break for it and almost sprinted to the parking lot. He shoved his hand into his pocket and took out his pocket knife. Naruto bought and given it to him as a souvenir their very first shopping trip. He sought out the blue car and quickly punctured two of the tires on the passenger side. He took out his own keys and hopped into his car and started the engine.

Speeding off he watched the man sprint back to his own car. Sasuke noticed that the man was looking right at him. The other had speedily gotten into his own car and tried to follow him again. When the car started to jerk, the man stopped and hastily got out to look the car over. He noticed his punctured tires and quickly took out his cell phone.

Sasuke didn't see much else as he sped down the highway. Karin must have sent someone to follow and find out where he was going. The thought made him angry and have all the more desire to escape his life. He didn't know what was keeping him though; some invisible force was forcing him to return every week. He felt as if before he left his old life, he needed to leave a huge impact behind him.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he waved off a customer. The sun was going down, and he knew he needed to close up shop soon. He was getting slightly nervous though, Sasuke should have been here by now. He hoped nothing bad had happened to him.

Just as he let his mind wander about Sasuke, a shadow fell over him, and he looked up.

"Sasuke!" he smiled. The raven leaned over the peach display and took those smiling lips as his own. He pulled back a second later to a dazed looking Naruto.

"Sorry I was so late. I had some problems on the road," was all the raven said before pulling back.

After they cleaned up the stand for the day, they walked home holding hands. On the way, Sasuke told Naruto of what happend at the rest stop and the guy following him.

"You slashed his tires?" the blond asked, eyes slightly wide. Sasuke smirked and nodded. He leaned over and pecked the blond on the mouth.

"Nothing is going to keep me from you," he whispered.

Naruto blushed, and it stayed that way the whole walk back. The sun had gone down fully, and they were left in darkness. Both entered the home, and Sasuke didn't hesitate to take the gorgeous blond into his arms again. Naruto smiled and kissed him deeply as the closed the front door. Naruto gasped as Sasuke pushed them down onto his bed in the corner across the room. It had been a while since they had made love, and they were long overdue.

He didn't hesitate to untie the blonds' work apron and send it to the floor.

Both unclothed, their hands glided over tan and pale skin. Sasuke held him tight as he spread the blond's inviting thighs. Naruto moaned out as Sasuke slid deeply in and didn't wait before he started rocking the bed. Naruto reached up and grabbed his pillows tight as Sasuke mouthed a nipple and moved faster and harder. The sensation was too much and Naruto came with a cry when a hard thrust nailed him deep and true. Sasuke grunted and panted as warmth coated his stomach and tightness surrounded him.

"N-Naruto!" He panted out and soon he too was coming. Both panted and lay cuddled together. Sasuke buried his face into sunshine hair and breathed deep.

"I want to throw it away . . . I'll throw it all aside to stay here beside you," Sasuke breathed into his hair. Naruto turned into his arms to face him.

"You can't just throw away your life for me," he said softly. Sasuke leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"Yes I can Naruto; there is nothing for me there. My life is here with you," he said.

* * *

Sasuke returned for a final time to the city. As soon as he pulled into his house a fuming Karin stormed out of it and right up to him.

"Where were you? Visiting your whore!" she shouted at him. Sasuke only gave her a glance.

"No, you fill that category completely," he said, walking past her. She continued to chew him out even as he lugged his bag inside, following him up to the stairs. When Sasuke's nerves began to fray he turned sharply toward her.

"Shut up you bitch!" she shouted back. Karin looked appalled.

"Sasuke, if this marriage is going to work you need to clean up your attitude!" she screamed at him, stomping her feet. Sasuke shook his head.

"We're not getting married. We can't," he said.

Karin only smirked.

"Our families have a deal Sasuke-kun; you don't have a choice!" she said. She was a little unnerved when Sasuke's smirk didn't falter.

"We can't...Because it is illegal if I marry again," he stated. Karin let the words sink in.

"E-excuse me?" she screamed.

Sasuke Uchiha smiled and held up his hand. Karin gawked at the simple silver band covering Sasuke's ring finger.

"I got married yesterday," he stated. He got up close to her face.

"Pack your shit sweet heart, you're out of here."

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" Fugaku Uchiha shouted, staring with rage at the man before him. Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke's personal lawyer only smiled.

"I said, Sasuke Uchiha has resigned from the company," he said again. Fugaku stood up so fast his chair flipped over.

"That's impossible! He has ties to the Uchiha family! He's not capable of just letting go like that! He has no choice!" he shouted. Kakashi merely reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"As of yesterday, Sasuke Uchiha turned over all his stocks to the next recipient the Hyuuga family. This is a legal action taken when the last name of the owner Uchiha is either deceased or has taken the hindmost name of the current spouse," Kakashi explained. Fugaku gaped with his mouth open.

"But Karin Tojo was supposed to take the Uchiha name!" he hissed.

"Sasuke has not married into the Tojo," Kakashi explained.

Fugaku's face turned purple.

"Who the hell did he marry?" He barked. Kakashi shook his head.

"It is all on file in the current city of marriage. If you wish to know, then you'll have to find it yourself," he shrugged. With that, Kakashi picked up his suitcase.

"By the way, all the money from Sasuke's shares has been moved to a private account. Don't bother trying to find out where because it will be illegal for you to do so," he explained. At that statement, Fugaku went as white as a sheet.

"All my money . . . Is gone?" He rasped. Fugaku fell onto the floor in a heap as Kakashi left the office.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha smirked as he read the email his brother sent him.

**MAFIA INVOLVEMENT?**

_When questioned by the police Fugaku Uchiha had nothing to say. Further investigation revealed many sources of mafia money being transferred around to several banks and supporting unlawful activity all throughout the city of Kohana. Fugaku Uchiha will face serious jail time for fraud and illegal propaganda. Also involved was the Tojo family for their ties across seas with stolen goods being bought and sold in other countries for decades. When questioned, Hishara Tojo and daughter Karin Tojo attempted to flee but were arrested. Karin Tojo is being charged with money embezzlement to her own families company to pay for personal needs..._

Sasuke stopped reading the news and instead read the reply from his brother.

_Good to see you safe. Your money is being guarded in off-shore accounts. Congratulations to you two new lovebirds and be sure to visit us in India this summer. Deidara says hi and loves you both._

_-Itachi (Kawamoto) Uchiha._

Naruto stepped out of his house to the now smiling Sasuke on his front porch. Sasuke looked over to him and smiled, motioning for Naruto to sit down with him.

"Are you sure this is what you want Sasuke?" The golden haired asked, leaning against Sasuke. The raven reached over and wound his arms around his fair-haired.

"Being married to the man I love and away from that noisy life? Yes, Naruto, I want this more than anything," he breathed against the blonds' ear. Naruto blushed and looked down at the simple gold band on his ring finger.

"My parents are going to flip," he smiled. Sasuke chuckled against his neck.

"Not as much as my father when he finds out I have four hundred million stashed away on an offshore account," he smiled.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted the sound carrying for miles.

* * *

**THE END**

**Weird way to end it I know. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Author's note

**Taking some of the suggestions I went through my fics and re edited Longing For The Sun. I also re did several others. I'll be going through the rest to see if anymore need heavy editing. But if anyone sees something I missed, I'd be glad to know! Thank you!**

**Deathskeith**


End file.
